(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for a shift control of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of shift control of a vehicle that prevents a generation power loss due to an unnecessary shift in a regenerative braking mode.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle that efficiently combines and drives two or more different power sources. In general, the hybrid vehicle uses an engine and a motor as power sources. Particularly, the hybrid vehicle uses a motor having a relatively good low speed torque characteristic as a main power source at a low speed, and uses a motor having a relatively good high speed torque characteristic as a main power source at a high speed. Accordingly, the hybrid vehicle stops an operation of an engine using fossil fuel and uses a motor as the main power source in a low speed section, thereby realizing improved fuel efficiency and a reduction in exhaust gas.
The hybrid vehicle may operate in an electric vehicle (EV) mode that is a pure EV mode in which power of a motor is used, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode in which a torque of an engine is used as main power and a torque of a motor is used as auxiliary power, and a regenerative braking (RB) mode in which, when the hybrid vehicle operates according to braking of a vehicle or inertia, braking and inertia energy are collected through generation of the motor and charged to a battery, etc.
A hybrid motor having a transmission disposed in a motor and a drive shaft requires a shift of the transmission to increase regeneration (generation) efficiency upon the regenerative braking. In other words, for the motor to drive at a peak power region and a maximum efficiency point in the regenerative braking mode, a shift is necessary according to a reduction in a vehicle speed upon the regenerative braking.
A vehicle may perform a torque intervention control that reduces a rotation toque of an input shaft of a transmission to achieve drivability during a shift. When the torque intervention control is performed due to the shift during the regenerative braking, loss of generation power occurs due to the regenerative braking. When a braking time is decreased such as when a vehicle is intermittently decelerated to maintain a distance between vehicles during high speed traveling, a shift for an optimal regenerative driving point of a motor may reduce a charging amount due to a power loss during the shift.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.